


will and hanninanal fuck really hard

by aliveinvividity



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: I was drunk, I'm so sorry, M/M, hahahahhe, hannibak, im drunk], mg, oh my goodness, will graham like uni hpass it one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliveinvividity/pseuds/aliveinvividity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i odmnt even care right now</p><p>thias wis really fyn</p><p>but yeah I'm drunk and mw and my friend are watching benchwarmers with like anoplean dyne in it omg</p>
            </blockquote>





	will and hanninanal fuck really hard

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god.
> 
> I don't even. I'm so sorry, loves.
> 
> I regret everything. Including the headache.
> 
> Needless to say, I'm a terrible lightweight who makes terrible decisions.

once there was a cannibal named hannibal

thatch hfucking hiarious because it fucking rymes omg  
'  
okay os like hannibal was readily horny one day and sa w will and was like "will, hey so i wanna fuck you so bad right nw. like i like eating people sand stuff butj you are the ink exception. maybe i've eaten a few birds now and then but that doen't really matter okay will poo"

will was so shocked he almost cried

"hannibal why why wold you do this to me whats wrong with you i thought we were friends"

but then hannibal was like "no i want to have ass sex fuck with you realationship"

then he fucked will

will was so surprised what was worn with his fired

but will felt the4 feeling emerging quietly

"hannibal" he whisered so quiet. only his encephalitis mind xcoule understand

"will" hannibl said back, opening his dick in trousers

they had such good sex like in the show that we are so jealoujns of like nobody can fucking film like that like what the fuck its so fucking peptic and beaujtilful

tun they had fucked  
oh my hod and then what if will stabbed hannibal what then

what then what wold we fuckikmg DO

omh my god I'm fgonna fuckin g diem this fucking smirtfnoff stuff omg

nut yah have a good sleep and good dreams and stuff


End file.
